1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic valve, and in particular to an electromagnetic valve which may be used as a brake fluid pressure regulating valve in an anti-lock brake system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional solenoid valve or electromagnetic valve device is disclosed DE 4013876A1 published on Apr. 30, 1991. In this conventional device, a casing block or a housing has a bore with a reverse taper. A part of the valve body is secured with a casing of a coil assembly of the solenoid valve and the part has the same tapered shape as the bore. The part is fitted into the bore while leaving a gap therebetween. A sleeve is pushed into the gap, filling the gap down to the area of a back taper. The resultant or deformed sleeve holds the electromagnetic valve in place in the housing. Thus, a strong, easy-to-assemble positively locking connection suitable for joining the solenoid or electromagnetic valve to the housing is attained.
In such a structure, an outer portion of the part and an inner surface of the bore which define the gap area are in parallel relationship, and the casing of the coil assembly of the electromagnetic valve extends along the sleeve, which results in that the sleeve fails to establish a fluid-tight relationship between any portion of the electromagnetic valve and the housing. Thus, an additional sealing member is required therebetween. Such an additional sealing member increases the number of elements and requires cumbersome assembly work.